


The One

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Community: newyearcntdown, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Salazar head out to find the perfect tree.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: tree.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

“How will we know what tree to get?” Salazar asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed Hermione around the small Christmas tree farm. 

“We’ll know it when we see it,” she told him, grinning at him cheekily. 

He scowled. “That’s very vague.” 

“Just trust me,” Hermione stopped, turning to face him. “We’ll find the perfect one.” As it was Salazar’s first Christmas since having accidentally travelled to the future, Hermione wanted to make it special for him. She wanted it to be warm and cozy, something that he would recall fondly for the rest of their years together.

“But-”

“We’ll just know,” Hermione said. “You just go with your gut on this type of situation, Trust me.” She kissed his cheek before continuing her journey to find their tree.

“Never thought I’d be here,” he murmured quietly. When he cast the soulmate spell, he had no idea it would send him into the future and into the arms of a beautiful, curly-haired witch. It had actually started them both. 

“What? Christmas tree shopping with a Muggleborn?” she teased, glancing at him from over her shoulder. 

Salazar scowled. She loved teasing him constantly about the fact that his soulmate was a Muggleborn. 

“Don’t scowl, you know I’m teasing.” Hermione beamed. “I’m glad you’re here with me, though.” She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Oh, that’s it!” she exclaimed, pulling him towards a tree. “This is the one,” she said, looking at it in awe.

As Salazar looked at the tree, he realised she was right. It was the one.


End file.
